Dear FanFiction
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: Maleficent, Aurora, Diavel, and all your favorite characters respond to whatever you want. Rated K Plus for safety. Review or PM me ideas.
1. Prelude

GalVol76: Welcome! Now, I want to show you something...

Aurora: Yes? What is it?

GV76: A fanfiction called "Dear Writers", by DisneyFrozenFan, I think. If you're reading this, DFF, sorry if I got the name wrong.

[Maleficent and Aurora read "Dear Writers"]

Aurora: I have an idea!

Maleficent: What?

Aurora: Let's make our own!

Maleficent: No, beastie. That's plagiarizing.

Aurora: Please? We just need to credit the original author for the idea!

[Maleficent thinks]

Maleficent: I'll call Diavel, and see what he thinks.

[Calls Diavel]

Diavel: Yes, Mistress?

Maleficent: Aurora wants us to do a fanfiction where we exchange letters and opinions with FanFiction.

Diavel: Of course! Let's do this!

[Aurora smiles]

Aurora: Amazing! Let's get this party started!

Maleficent: Okay, fine.

GV76: See you there! Leave a review!


	2. Magic

GV76: Nobody said what they wanted, so I get to choose! MWAH HAH HAH! Now, this first question I have is for Aurora.

Aurora: Yes, GV76?

GV76: How do you feel about Maleficent being magic?

Aurora: Love it! Perhaps the best ability is that flower...helps me sleep every night.

GV76: Maleficent, what is your favorite power?

Maleficent: CURSING MY ENEMIES! Just kidding. Flying, probably.

GV76: And, what do you think about that curse, guys?

Aurora: Peaceful.

Maleficent: Horrible.

GV76: Oh, whatever...


	3. Maleval

Dear FanFiction,

GalVol76 asked me to tell you what I thought of Maleficent and Diavel pairing up. My answer is: what the heck? Diavel is her RAVEN, people, and they barely even get along!

Confused,

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Stop it with this Maleval thing. It's freaking me out!

Ready to curse you,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

You would make a good girlfriend.

Diavel

* * *

Dear Diavel,

NO!

Maleficent and Aurora


	4. Malora

Dear FanFiction,

When I said not to pair Maleficent with Diavel, I didn't mean for you to pair me up with her! We love each other, but we're not IN love!

Annoyed,

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

You have annoyed my beastie. You might want to lock your doors tonight.

PS: I agree. Stop the Malora thing.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Don't pair Aurora up with anyone but me!

Prince Phillip


	5. Diavora

Dear FanFiction,

Since when have I loved Diavel? He's cool, yes, but I'm not in love!

Still annoyed,

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Stop annoying my beastie, or you will be put into eternal sleep! Also, the two people I love (okay, one person I love) betraying me? Stop it.

Ready to curse you with eternal sleep,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Aurora is awesome!

Diavel

* * *

Dear Diavel,

Thanks! However, I'm not in love with you.

Aurora


	6. Phillip

Dear FanFiction,

This is to discuss Phillip. He's an awesome guy! But, do you think I can trust him, after what happened to Maleficent.

Unsure,

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

I think you can trust him. He's not Stefan.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! AND READY TO KILL MALEFICENT! AND-

King Stefan

* * *

Dear Stefan,

[Throws him off a castle]

That's more like it.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Aurora,

I'm totally not Stefan.

Phillip


	7. Phileficent and Knoteficent?

Dear FanFiction,

Thank GOODNESS nobody has paired me up with Phillip or Knotgrass! Can I tell you how strange that would be?

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

I found a FanFiction where somebody DID pair you up with Phillip! Read!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

That made me mad.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

But that's not all! Read this other FanFiction I read where they paired you up with Knotgrass!

Laughing,

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction AND Aurora,

I almost choked! Who would do such a thing? Whoever did this: prepare to be CURSED!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was preoccupied.

GalVol76


	8. Upon Watching Frozen

Dear FanFiction,

So there's a lot of chatter about this _Frozen_ movie. I think we should check it out!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

I already checked it out. Here you go.

[Hands Aurora a DVD of Frozen]

Maleficent

* * *

Dear FanFiction AND Maleficent,

[Anna sacrifices herself]

Me: NO! [Starts crying hysterically]

[Anna thaws]

Me: YES! _YES!_

Screaming for joy,

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You sure that was your real reaction?

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Yes.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

What was your favorite part?

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Probably that final scene.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You sure? You said it made you cry. Maybe we shouldn't watch Princess movies anymore.

Concerned for your happiness,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

I'm a princess! Shouldn't I be able to watch movies about princesses?

Agitated,

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Let's have this discussion somewhere OTHER than where people can see it.

Maleficent


	9. Once Upon a Time (Once Upon an Aurora)

GV76: Alright everyone! Our show is back! Now, Maleficent?

Maleficent: Yes?

GV76: Can you believe your child is [**spoiler for those who haven't watched "Best Laid Plans" yet**] Lily?

Maleficent: No, I can't! And, Snow and Charming, if you're reading this-DARN YOU!

Aurora: Woah, woah! Godmother, what's wrong?

Maleficent: Watch "Best Laid Plans" to find out.

Aurora: Okay...

* * *

**45 MINUTES LATER  
**

Aurora: OMG! I can't believe they would do that to you!

[Cries in corner]

Maleficent: You see, guys?! THEY MADE MY BEASTIE CRY! IF YOU'RE HERE, THAN-

GV76: I think we're going to end here for now! Byyyyyy-

Maleficent: _**Before the sun sets today...**_

[GV76 whacks Maleficent]

GV76: That's better. Anyway, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!


	10. The Battle for Lily

GV76: We're back, and-

Maleficent: WHERE ARE SNOW AND CHARMING?!

GV76: Uh...uh...

[**RUNS AWAY IN FEAR**]

Aurora: Godmother? You don't need to be so...violent!

Maleficent: Okay. Now, where are they?

Aurora: Other side of the woods.

Maleficent: Okay...;)

* * *

**LATER**

Snow: Ah...I'm just glad Maleficent's child is alive.

Charming: Yeah, I agr-

[**MALEFICENT JUMPS IN**]

Maleficent: _Avada Keda-_

[**GalVol76 whacks Maleficent in the head**]

GV76: MALEFICENT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CURSE THEM, NOT KILL THEM! ANYWAY, BACK TO THE SHOW:

Snow: You're not Lord Voldemort, Maleficent. If you're going to curse us, do it, but don't kill us!

Maleficent: Fine. _**I command you to-**_

Unknown Voice: Stop!

[Maleficent looks up and sees Lily

Lily: It's okay, Mother. It's me, your daughter. Remember me?

[Maleficent looks at Lily]

Maleficent: L...lily?

[Maleficent and Lily run toward each other and hug each other]

GV76: Thank goodness _**that**_'s over. Next chapter, we'll be back to normal! :)

Lily: Can I join your show, GV76?

GV76: Uh oh...D:


	11. Response to Darkness on the Edge of Town

_**Author's Note: I meant to put up Ch. 10 yesterday afternoon, but somebody meddled around with my computer, and I had to rewrite the whole thing! :|**_

_**Anyway, back to the show. :)**_

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Where was I?! Oh, there I was! Battling Chernabog...but what about Storybrooke? DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!

Horrified,

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

It's okay. It's just the first episode.

Concerned for your happiness,

Aurora

* * *

Dear OUAT,

What about me?

Diavel


	12. The Lost Argument

**GV76: Remember Chapter 8? Well, Maleficent and Aurora were getting into a huge argument, and I had to stop them. Well, they argued for a while afterward. Here is that lost argument.**

**Also, Happy Easter. I'll upload an Easter chapter later. :)**

**WHAT THE ARGUMENT WAS ABOUT: Maleficent and Aurora are arguing over Aurora's ability to watch princess movies. ;)**

**(You'll find this amusing. Trust me)**

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

I believe I deserve to watch princess movies.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You are too sensitive! I can't expose you to anything that makes you upset.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

I'm not too sensitive! That was just a sad ending! I bet that the other ones aren't that tragic.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You are too assuming!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Don't you dare scream at me!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Don't tell me what to do!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Are you defying me?

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Yes, I am!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

That's it. _**I CAST YOU OUT OF THE MOORS**_!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

FINE!

Aurora

* * *

_**There will be a resolution soon. That's Chapter 14. Easter is Chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed! :)  
**_


	13. Easter (Part 1)

GV76: This has nothing to do with Ch. 12. The sequel to Ch. 12 will be Ch. 14. Anyhow, this is just some random thing I came up with. Enjoy.

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

What is Easter?! I am so confused right now!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Easter is the most important and oldest festival of the Christian Church, celebrating the resurrection of Jesus Christ and held (in the Western Church) between March 21 and April 25, on the first Sunday after the first full moon following the northern spring equinox. Source was Google.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

That makes 0 sense.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

It's when the Easter Bunny comes and lays eggs!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Oh, that makes more sense! Thank you! :)

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You're welcome.

Maleficent

* * *

GV76: One more chapter is coming today. Enjoy! :D


	14. Easter (Part 2)

GV76: Sorry, I meant Chapter 15 for the resolution to Chapter 12. APRIL FOOL'S! XD

GV76: Either way, here is more of Easter! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Let's go say hi to the pixies and everyone.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Alright, sure.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Mother,

I'm coming too!

Lily

* * *

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
**

Dear Aurora,

Alright, so I don't know why everyone is looking at me.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Probably since Lily is clinging onto you like you're someone-oh, right. She's your daughter.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

Yeah, I totally forgot.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

I like sarcasm. I know when it's going on.

Aurora

* * *

GV76: Have a good Easter!


	15. Dear FanFiction DIRECT

**Hmm. I wonder why you haven't been here.**

**Oh. Right. I didn't update for 9 months. LOL**

**Well, to make up for that, we are about to have a little Dear FanFiction DIRECT! In this update, we are going to cover the future of the story, as well as a SPIN-OFF you might already know about.**

**First off: this ****_Dear FanFiction_****. In Chapter 14, Aurora and Maleficent went into the Moors to celebrate Easter, but Lily was clinging onto Maleficent like she was her mother. Oh wait, she is. But anyway, in Chapter TWELVE, though, the two got into an INSANE argument that destroyed their relationship forever. As I said back in March-a resolution IS coming, no matter what. It will be titled: "How to Heal a Relationship", and it's set for a December 6, 2015 release, to mark the one-year anniversary of the Dear FanFiction franchise. Also, while I'm talking about one-year anniversaries: on November 19, I'm releasing a big ol' 1-year celebration for AnnaTheMockingjay! :D**

**But let's get back on task. I can't think of what else I want to do for the one-year anniversary of Dear FanFiction, so I'm going to do everything! I can't say what yet, but it's going to be HILARIOUS.**

**One more thing: something EXTREMELY special I released last night. It's titled ****_Dear FanFiction: Cinderella Edition_****. I want to clarify: it is not a remake of Dear FanFiction. Instead, it's something completely different. (This feels like Wii vs. Wii U) In that one, I kidnap Ella and Kit, and then I send them into this world for the interviews and opinions and all that other junk. The Prelude was launched last night, so go check it out! It'll be the newest story on my story list.**

**I think that's everything. Talk to you later!**

_**-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	16. How to Heal a Relationship

**_Hey, you should be shocked that I didn't release this LAST NIGHT! XD  
_**

* * *

**THREE WEEKS AFTER CHAPTER 12**

Dear FanFiction,

I really do kind of miss Aurora.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

You know, the human kingdom just doesn't have that same...touch...as the Moors.

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I think I might want to let Aurora back in.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

NOT IF _**I **_HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!

Stefan

* * *

Dear Stefan,

I thought I destroyed you-TWICE!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

No, you didn't. ;)

Stefan

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Why do I have the feeling Stefan is back?

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

HE IS BACK YOU IDIOT

Entire Maleficent Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Alright, alright...

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

He's getting ready to destroy Maleficent!

Entire Maleficent Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

WHAT

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

You need to go back-NOW!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Are you sure that Maleficent would let me back in?

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

YES SHE WOULD NOW JUST GO SAVE HER

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Alright, alright!

[runs to Moors]

Aurora

* * *

Dear Stefan,

PLEASE LET ME GO!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Stefan,

[runs into cottage]

LET MY FAIRY GODMOTHER GO!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

I don't think so!

Stefan

* * *

Dear Aurora,

RUN! DON'T SAVE ME!

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

No, I'm saving you!

Aurora

* * *

Dear Stefan,

[runs into you and KOs you]

Ah, that's better.

Aurora

* * *

Dear Aurora,

[stands back up]

Ugh...Aurora, I'm sorry I yelled at you and lost control.

Maleficent

* * *

Dear Maleficent,

Everything is fine.

Aurora

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

And **THAT** is how you heal a relationship!

[round of applause]

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

_**So...yeah. All is well now!  
**_

_**Please be sure to check out Dear FanFiction: Cinderella Edition! It's really funny, and so many new possibilities have been awoken via it. So, leave ideas in both this one and the Cinderella one! I'll talk to you all later! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


End file.
